1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel glycidyl compounds and a process for preparation thereof. More particularly it is concerned with novel glycidyl compounds which are liquid, are of good storage stability and can provide cured products excellent in flexibility and elongation and a process for preparation thereof.
2. Prior Art
Epoxy resins are used in various applications, for example, as paints, electric materials, adhesives, building materials, or matrix resins for fiber reinforced plastics (FRP). Their cured resins, however, are generally poor in flexibility and toughness, and cannot be said to sufficiently satisfy desired mechanical properties. Therefore, various flexibility imparting agents are used in combination to improve mechanical properties, such as impact resistance, heat impact resistance and adhesive properties of cured products. In this case, however, it is known that a reduction in properties such as tensile strength, modulus of elasticity and heat distortion temperature is accompanied.
In order to impart flexibility to cured products, a method of using glycidylamine containing polyalkylene ether in the main chain (Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 36209/79 (the term "OPI" as used herein means a "published unexamined patent application")) and a method of using polyalkylene ether amine as a curing agent (H. Kakiuchi, ed., New Epoxy Resins, Shokodo, Tokyo) are known. In the former method, the yield is as low as 60-70% and the glycidyl compounds are poor in storage stability. The latter method has a disadvantage in that the pot life of varnish is short.